There Will Always Be Someone Out There Who's Someone Else's Hero
is a one-shot spin-off manga written and illustrated by Yoco Akiyama that serves as a prequel to My Hero Academia: Two Heroes that stars Melissa Shield. This is also an extra chapter between Chapter 192 and Chapter 193. Summary The story begins with David and Melissa Shield being informed that she is Quirkless. Knowing her daughter's condition, David try to cheer her up by arguing that even though he has a Quirk, all he can do is bend his fingers a little more than a normal person, so it's nothing great. Melissa tells her father that it’s okay, and thanks him. In the park, a young Melissa reflects on how cool and awesome the heroes are, because they all have Quirks that they use to save other people. Her friends approach her to ask her to play Heroes with them using their quirk, but one reminds the others that Melissa is Quirkless, so they apologize for being so inconsiderate. Melissa tells them to don’t worry about that, they are just playing, so she doesn’t mind at all being Quikless, and she can play with them being the person who needs to be saved. While playing, she knows that people usually looked at her with confusion and pity for not having a special power like them. Although Melissa tries to downplay her condition, in reality she is sad for not having a Quirk like the rest of the people. One day, after waking up his father, who had fallen asleep while working on support items, she asks him if he never wanted to be a hero. He tells her that he never put thought into that, because with his Quirk it would be a quite difficult task. Melissa feels confused by the answer Then, All Might enters their house and greets Melissa, although she, intimidated by his presence, does not know who he is. All Might tells her his name and introduces himself as a hero from Japan and his father tells her that he is an old friend of his. David explains to her that he had created All Might’s Hero Costume years ago, and now he is there to wear a new one he had created for him. Melissa is surprised to see a hero wearing a costume made by her father. At that moment, a person calls David's house alarmed, telling him to run away as soon as possible because a huge tornado has suddenly formed in the town. Without wasting time, All Might goes outside and disperse the tornado with a single and powerful punch, saving the town and its inhabitants. Everyone praises All Might for saving them. Melissa also congratulates him, and tells him that he is a great hero. However, she is discouraged by telling him that she is Quirkless, and therefore, she cannot help others like him. All Might interrupts her by telling her that his suit does not have a single scratch despite the disaster, and that is because her father is the only person in the world that can create hero costumes costumes suitable for him, and thanks to that, he can stand and move forward to save people. In other words, her father David is a hero to him. David tells his daughter that he is not a hero out on the field, but he is able to protect the peace by making support items to the heroes and, in this way, he can also helps to save people. Hearing these words, Melissa understands that despite no having a Quirk, she can also become a hero in other ways, and decides to follow in her father's footsteps by creating support items. And in this way, just as her father is a hero to All Might, she hopes to be someone's hero someday. Quick References Chapter Notes *David is revealed to have made each hero costume All Might wears in the main series. *David's Quirk is revealed. *All Might inspired Melissa to become a hero by following her dad's footsteps. Characters In Order of Appearance *Melissa Shield *David Shield *All Might *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Tsubasa Site Navigation Category:Spin-offs Category:One-Shot Category:Extra Chapters Category:Volume Origin Chapters